Quand le passé refait surface
by bellefleurdu972
Summary: Merit est une ado de 16 ans, qui adore utiliser et manipuler les hommes. En clair, une croqueuse d'hommes. Mais comment va-t-elle réagir quand son premier et seul amour refait surface quelques temps plus tard ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre I**_

Je m'appelle Caroline, mais tout le monde m'appelle par mon nom, Merit, pour une raison qui me regarde. J'ai 16 ans et je suis en seconde. J'ai l'air jeune mais je ne suis pas une petite prude. Avec mon physique de rêve – grande, élancée, brune aux yeux d'un bleu électrique – les mecs m'adorent et les filles me détestent. Et ouais ! Je suis une croqueuse d'hommes ! Ca vous gêne ? Ca vous énerve ? Rien à faire. Je vis ma vie, c'est tout.

A cause de mon tableau de chasse, mes parents ont décidé de m'inscrire dans un petit lycée privé à Chicago. Quand je dis « petit », n'entendez pas 200 élèves mais plutôt 50, avec une majorité de filles et une discipline « vieille-France ». Autant vous dire qu'avec moi, ils auront du fil à retordre ! Mais bon, malgré ce nouvel établissement, j'ai réussi à me faire des amis. Surtout une amie, Mallory Carmichael. Cette fille est géniale, même les mecs la craignent. Elle est un peu garçon manqué mais super canon. Elle craque pour un mec, Catcher Bell, pour qui c'est réciproque. Ils le savent mais c'est compliqué. Sinon avec les autres filles, ça se passe plutôt bien, elles ne sont pas une réelle concurrence pour moi. Elles sont plutôt jupe longue et col roulé. Sauf une, Lacey Sheridan. Cette fille, c'est Barbie version pétasse 2.0. C'est le magnum des pétasses ! Je sais, je suis mal placé pour la juger mais au moins, je ne porte pas des strings-ficelles sous des minis jupes en dentelle. Même en hiver !

Côté garçons … Je suis moi… Ce sont des mecs… Vous voyez la situation quoi !

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là avec les hommes ? Voilà la réponse : IL m'a fait souffrir, je LES fait souffrir. Vous trouverez peut-être ça bas, mais c'est la seul manière que j'ai trouvé pour soulager ma souffrance.

Aujourd'hui mardi 13 janvier 2009, j'arrive en retard au lycée comme toujours. On est en hiver, l'excuse du verglas fonctionne toujours avec cette imbécile de la vie scolaire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve avec ses sourires à la con. Même quand on lui balance les pires méchancetés ! Elle doit avoir une case en moins celle-là.

C'est avec cette remarque très pertinente en tête que je me dirige vers ma classe – sans être aller voir la conne. En arrivant, je me rends compte qu'il ya un attroupement autour de quelqu'un. Curieuse comme je suis, je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller voir qui me vole la lumière. Et c'est là que je le vis, beau comme il l'a toujours été, avec ses deux yeux d'un ver t si intense qu'il vous transperce le cœur et ses cheveux blond toujours ramenés en queue de cheval, celui qui avait si longtemps été mon ami, mon confident, mon complice, même dans les plus grosses conneries. Il était celui qui m'avait brisé le cœur. C'était bien lui.

-Salut Merit, comment ça va ?

-Ethan ?!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre II**_

Comment ose-t-il ? Après tous ces mois à faire le mort ? Après tout ce temps où j'ai essayé de m'en remettre ? Comment ose-t-il revenir dans ma vie et faire comme si de rien ne c'était passé ?

-_Reste calme, fais bonne figure ou il va te prendre pour une folle._

_ -T'es qui toi ?_

Attendez… Pause… Retour en arrière…Quoi ?! Je me parle à moi-même ?! Franchement il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi.

-_Tu auras tout le temps que tu souhaite après pour philosopher sur tes monologues intérieurs mais trouve quelque chose à dire avant qu'il ne te prenne pour une statue à force de le fixer comme ça._

Je n'ai même pas vu la gifle partir. (_Yeaah !) _Mon moi intérieur jubilait et moi je rayonnerais, je l'avais giflé et j'en étais fière. Le truc que je n'ai pas compris, c'est pourquoi j'ai explosé derire après. (_Oh mon dieu…_) C'est clair, je suis folle.

-Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! s'écria Ethan. Tu me frappes et tu rigoles ?! Tu dirais quoi si je te faisais la même chose ?

Sa réplique a à peine eu le temps de parvenir jusqu'à mon cerveau que sa main avait atterrie sur mon visage. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire la colère avait remplacé la surprise. Et en deux temps trois mouvements, tout avait dégénéré en bagarre. Un coup de poing par ci, une morsure par là, jusqu'à ce que Mallory et Catcher nous séparent avant que Tate –le proviseur- arrive.

Après que Mallory nous ait calmés, j'ai couru aux toilettes sans que personne ne me voie. J'ai toujours eu honte de pleurer en public, ça ne va pas changer maintenant. La solitude m'a permis de me souvenir de notre dernière rencontre.

**Flash-back :**

C'était à Miami, on était parti ensemble en vacances. Je ne suis pas fan du soleil mais j'en avais besoin pour redorer un peu mon teint de papier mâché.

C'était l'été dernier, Ethan et moi étions assis sur la plage à discuter de nos vies et de mon récent déménagement à Washington. Mon père étant un grand nom dans l'immobilier, il aimait déménager souvent pour tester toutes les sortes de maisons possibles et imaginables. Il y a deux ans, on vivait dans une maison victorienne et il y a quatre mois, dans une maison laide en forme de cube.

Pendant notre discussion, sans prévenir, il lança :

-Tu vas vraiment manqué.

-Pardon ?!

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué, répéta-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu me balances ça comme ça d'un coup ? lui demandai-je confuse.

-Parce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu te dire.

-Ah ! je comprends mieux ! Et c'est quoi cette chose

Et là, il lâcha la bombe. Comme si de rien n'était, en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Je t'aime…

-Qu… ?!

Sans que je m'en rende compte, ses lèvres étaient déjà posées sur les miennes. C'était le baiser le plus doux que j'avais jamais reçu. Mais petit à petit, il se fit plus pressant, comme s'il voulait plus, sans oser me le demander.

Alors je lui donnai ce qu'il attendait. Je pressai un peu plus mon corps contre le sien en lui rendant son baiser. Il comprit et sa langue franchît la barrière de mes lèvres. Ses mains se baladaient un peu partout sur mon corps, mes fesses, mes cuisses, mon dos, mes seins il repassait toujours, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir oublié un centimètre de peau.

À ce moment-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, en voulant aller plus loi –beaucoup trop loin- j'ai touché son membre dur par-dessus son short et c'est là que j'ai réalisé ce que nous allions faire et pourquoi je le laissais faire : j'étais –et avait toujours été- amoureuse d'Ethan.

Trois semaines plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelles de lui. Enfin si une. Lui et sa copine –Amber- me passait le bonjour depuis Chicago.

Le lendemain du jour où on est passés à l'acte, j'étais partie très tôt car je ne voulais pas être découverte. Il ne m'avait pas rappelé et n'avait pas répondu aux messages et à mes appels. Rien. Il ne voulait que du sexe. Pour l'aimer, il avait Amber.

**Fin du flash-back**

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas entendu que Mallory cognait –littéralement- la porte.

- …marre ! Ouvre ! Ca fait dix minutes que je frappe sur cette foutue porte et tu réponds pas ! À 3 si tu n'ouvres pas, je la défonce et tu paieras les frais ! 1…2…

Les meilleures amies…toujours là aux bons moments…

-Et tu veux la défoncer avec quoi ? Les spaghettis qui te servent de bras ? me moquai-je. Pas la peine d'abîmer le peu que tu as, j'ouvre !

-Ah ! Ben enfin ! Il y a Ethan qui te cherche partout et …

-Dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre, la coupai-je, je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler !

-Alors tu m'écouteras, lança une voix dans mon dos.

Non mais je rêve ! Déjà qu'il débarque dans mon bahut, il veut en plus faire sa loi ?!

-Qu'est-ce qui m'y oblige ? Et puis d'abord, t'es pas mon père !

-Non mais tu t'entends ? Tu parles comme une gamine de cinq ans ! Grandis un peu ! Je veux juste t'expliquer ce qui c'est passé.

-Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! Et puis c'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Et puis c'est celui qui dit qui est !

-_Vachement Mature de ta part…_

-_T'es de retour toi ?_

-_Théoriquement, j'ai toujours été là, vu que je suis dans ta tête._

-_Si tu veux mais fous-moi la paix !_

-_Je veux juste que tu saches qu'à chaque fois que tu verras Ethan, je sortirais de ma cachette pour te pourrir la vie et je ne te…_

-Merit ?!

-Nan sérieux ! Vous pouvez arrêter de couper mes dialogues intérieurs ?

-Tes dialogues intérieurs ?!

-Laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

-Que tu m'écoutes.

-Alors là va te faire foutre ! Quand je voulais te voir, tu as fait le mort ! Donc je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi MOI, je serais obligé de t'écouter et de te supporter à longueur de journée ! Merde !

-Un jour ou l'autre, tu seras obligé d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire.

-C'est ça ouais ! Connard !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre III**_

Ca fait seulement deux semaines qu'Ethan est arrivé à mon lycée et ma vie est déjà un véritable enfer. Et je ne veux qu'une seule chose : qu'il passe sous un bus londonien bondé de touristes. Il passe ses journées à raconter les plus grosses gaffes que j'ai faites. Comme casser la fenêtre du voisin avec une grosse boule de chaussettes fermentées (j'avais cinq ans, ne me jugez pas !)

-_Calme-toi ou tu vas faire une dépression nerveuse. _

Pour me calmer, je décide d'aller me chercher quelque chose à manger. Et c'est avec trois paquets de chips XXL et bouteille de soda de 2L que je retourne dans ma chambre et là je vois ma mère qui m'attend tout sourire, avec cet air de « je vais te faire passer un sale quart d'heure ».

-Merit, assieds-toi deux secondes s'il te plaît.

-Le fait que tu sois dans ma chambre, à me demander de m'asseoir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'es pas ma mère, tu es en réalité une martienne et ma vraie mère est Angelina Jolie ? Vu mon corps, ça ne m'étonne pas.

-Non pas du tout ! Et je te le ferai payer pour m'avoir traité de martienne. Tiens-toi bien… ! Ethan et sa mère viennent vivre à la maison. C'est pas top ça ?

-QUOI ?! Rembobine s'il te plait, j'ai loupé un épisode ! Qui vient vivre avec nous ?

-Ethan.

-Articule s'il te plait.

-E-THA-N.

-Qui ? Je crois avoir entendu que c'était Ethan mais ça ne peut pas être lui.

-Si tu as compris, pourquoi tu me fais répéter depuis tout à l'heure ?

Est-ce que ça vous est déjà arrivé de pleurer en riant ? Moi, c'était la première fois de ma vie que ça m'arrivait.

-Maman tu peux sortir de ma chambre s'il te plait ?

-Mais…

-SORT !

Une fois ma mère sortie, je me ruai sur mon téléphone. Il décrocha au bout de troisième sonnerie.

-Allô ?

-C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ? POURQUOI TU VIENS VIVRE CHEZ MOI ? ET TU VAS DORMIR OÙ ? ON N'A QU'UNE SEULE CHAMBRE D'AMI ! ET TU AS INTÉRÊT À FAIRE ATTENTION À CE QUE JE NE T'ÉTRANGLE PAS PENDANT TON SOMMEIL !

-Et tout ça sans respirer…

-ESPÉCE DE SALE CON ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU MANIGANCES ? TU AS INTÉRÊT À ME LE DIRE SI TU VEUX PAS TE RETROUVER À MANGER DE LA SOUPE PENDANT UNE SEMAINE ! ESPÈCE DE SALE ENCULÉ DE TA MÈRE !

-Merci, ma mère va très bien.

-JE VAIS LUI FAIRE BOUFFER SA BITE À L'AUTRE ENFOIRÉ AU TÉLÉPHONE !

-Tu l'avais très bien fais quand on a couché ensemble.

-…

-Merit ?! T'es toujours là ?

-ESPÈCE DE SALE ENFLURE DE MES DEUX DE SON PUTAIN DE CHIEN DE MERDE À SA MÈRE !

-Y a un sens caché ou non ? Parce que là, ça ne veut rien dire.

-TA GUEULE ! FERME TA PUTAIN DE SALE GUEULE !

-Tu la trouvais belle pourtant ma gueule quand on a baisé.

-ENCULÉ !

-Calme-toi. Tu veux que je t'explique oui ou non ?

-_Il a raison, calme-toi. Mets tes plans de meurtres dans un coin de ta tête et écoute-le. Il dira peut-être quelque chose qui te poussera à le tuer._

-Je t'écoute.

-Ce sont nos mères qui ont décidé. Elles ont toujours voulu vivre ensemble et ça fait des économies.

- Elles ne pouvaient pas attendre qu'on soit partis de la maison…

-Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'elles voulaient aussi que l'on se rapproche.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça les regardent.

-Je ne sais pas non plus.

Petit à petit mes pensées dérivèrent sur une pente glissante et dangereuse. Imaginer de possibles rapprochements avec Ethan en caleçon, ses abdos et son V saillants perlant de sueur. Mes pensées dérivaient tellement que j'avais totalement oublié Ethan au téléphone.

-…t'es d'accord ?

-D'accord pour quoi Ethan ? dis-je sur les nerfs.

-Ben, pour ce que je viens de te dire.

-Tu m'as dit quoi ?

-Qu'on ne partagerait pas la chambre.

-Ca sent le coup fourré mais je suis d'accord.

-Cool, à demain.

-À jamais j'espère.

Mais dans quoi je viens de me fourrer putain ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre IV**_

Nous sommes le 23 mars et Ethan et sa mère emménagent ici. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ils vont partager la chambre d'ami. Je me demande vraiment comment ils vont faire pour partager un lit à une place, sachant qu'il n'y a pas de place pour mettre un matelas gonflable. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le nom de sa mère déjà ? Eve…Emelyn…Evelyn ! Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que c'est aussi mon deuxième prénom.

Salut Merit !

- Oh le blondinet ! On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ?

- Si mais j'avais la flemme.

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu dors de quel côté ?

- Qu'est- ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Pour savoir de quel côté je dors.

- Quoi ?!

- Ah ok…Tu n'avais pas compris.

-Comprendre quoi ?

- Qu'on ne partagerait pas la chambre…

- Ça j'avais compris mais pourquoi tu me demandes où je dors ?

- Parce qu'on partagera le lit mais pas la chambre.

- Comment ça ?

- Je dors avec toi mais toutes mes affaires vont être dans la chambre d'ami, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Je sentais le coup fourré à des kilomètres mais pourquoi je ne me suis pas méfiée ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas pu résister à mon regard ravageur ?

- Chez toi, une chose est sûre, tu as une tête plus grosse que la Terre.

- Je ne me vante pas, je relate la vérité.

- Par rapport au lit, je dors au milieu alors bonne chance pour trouver une place.

- Je n'aurais qu'à dormir au-dessus ou au-dessous de toi. Perso, ça ne me gêne pas.

- Sale pervers.

- Pendant les vacances, c'est pas ce tu disais.

- En parlant de ça… Pourquoi tu m'ignorais quand je t'appelais ? lui demandai-je.

- Tu me permets de me protéger avant que je ne réponde ?

- Ok, maintenant que tu es protégé par tous mes coussins, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappelé ?

- J'avais une copine.

- Je le savais depuis longtemps. Je savais aussi que c'est une grande rousse avec un corps de pin-up et qu'elle s'appelle Amber.

-Mais j'ai rompu avec elle la veille de ton départ, et j'ai voulu te rappeler mais tu étais partie avant que je ne puisse te parler.

- Mais je t'ai appelé !

- Je sais mais j'avais trop honte pour te parler. Écoute Merit, c'est la première fois que je dis quelque chose comme ça à une fille mais…Caroline, j'ai réellement des sentiments pour toi et même si je sais que c'est impossible, j'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit réciproque.

Attends…Quoi ?! Il a sentiments pour moi ?

- _Ben ouais ! Comment tu n'as pas pu t'en rendre compte plus tôt, ça crève les yeux ._

Merde ! Comment je vais faire pour lui dire que je refuse ? Je l'aime aussi mais je ne peux pas ! Comment le lui dire ?

- Merit ! Fais moi un signe ! Tu me fais flipper à rester figée comme ça !

- NON !

- Hein ?!

- Désolé mais je ne peux pas sortir avec toi ?

- Il faut absolument que je fasse en sorte de l'oublier et vite, très vite.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, bien au contraire…

-_ Tu sais que tu es en train de lui avouer tes sentiments._

- …tu es et tu resteras mon ami d'enfance, mais je ne peux pas. Tu m'as fait trop de mal et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter .

- Je comprends, mais tu peux me faire une faveur ?

- Oui, c'est quoi ?

- Embrasse-moi s'il te plaît.

Ce fut le second meilleur baiser de ma vie. Ça va être dur de l'oublier. Très dur.


End file.
